


Don't forget about me

by Maicaly



Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Transient global amnesia is a sudden, temporary episode of memory loss that can't be attributed to a more common neurological condition, such as epilepsy or stroke. During an episode of transient global amnesia, your recall of recent events simply vanishes, so you can't remember where you are or how you got there.Peter Parker is only six year's old, enjoying a birthday party. But he doesn't remember why he's there anymore, or why his hand is all red and swollen. He just wants his dad, and Tony Stark wants his son to be alright.-“Oh, bud” Tony’s voice is soft and gentle. “Does it hurt too much? You’re being really brave, this is nothing dad can’t ...““Daddy, why are we in the park?” Peter asks again. As he had forgotten why his hand hurt, he had stopped crying; but now, Peter’s eyes became wet again. “Daddy – daddy w-why are we-e in the pa-park?”-
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912777
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	Don't forget about me

“Um, N-Ned?” 

The boy himself is too busy with the cubes he has finally gotten from Flash to notice there is something wrong with his best friend at the beginning. Ned has wanted to play on the sand box since the birthday party has started, but Flash has controlled who can and can’t play on it. Peter and him have exchanged part of the candies that Betty’s mom has given as a gift to enter, although Ned is eager to go back home and complain to his mom about Flash. What the boy does in the park isn’t fair – but for now, Ned just wants to enjoy his time with the cubes.

He turns to his friend, and instead of watching Peter hand him the blue dinosaur toy he wants to complete his creation, Peter is just holding the same yellow shovel he has been using in his part of the castle.

“Where are we?” the six year’s old asks, and Ned frowns. 

“Do I really have to repeat it all?” Ned groans as best as he can, or at least tries to copy what he watches his father do when he’s tired. “We’re supposed to be getting ready to enter the spaceship where the villain is, but we can’t do it alone so we need help.”

“No” Peter whines and his friend frowns, because he sounds about to cry. “Where are we? Where is – where is daddy?”

Part of him wants to tell Peter that, around his classmates, they’re not supposed to call their dad’s daddies, because Flash will call them cry-babies. The same part wants to toss the blue dinosaur toy at Peter and tell him to stop joking around, because he wants to exploit his time with the sandbox. He has already created a story with Peter and they’re both pretending to be the heroes of the spaceship.

But Peter Stark doesn’t know how to lie, and if Ned’s mom says that he’s a good person then Peter can't lie to his best friend. So, before the tears can make it to the ground, he takes Peter’s hand in his in what is supposed to be a comforting six-year-old gesture. 

“We’re at Betty’s birthday in the park, because she’s the oldest and she’s turning seven now” Ned explains. “And your dad is at home because he doesn’t have to pick you up until six.”

“I-I don’t remember how I got here” Peter blinks the tears away, but he has already gathered the attention of Kyle and Damien. “I want daddy”

“Peter calls his dad daddy!” Damien screams above any reassurance Ned might have thought. Some kids laugh at Peter, who is just confused. Ned doesn’t have many friends, probably because he’s on the bigger size and for being filipin. It feels as if, by insulting his best friend, those boys are insulting Ned “He’s a baby!”

“No, Peter is not a baby!” he screams back, and if any of the kids of the party hadn’t been paying attention with Damien scream, now they are. 

“Yes he is, only babies say ‘daddy’” Flash appears from behind them, knocking over what was supposed to be one of the wings of the spaceship. The boy, who is probably the smallest of the group, makes his way to the front of the group.

“I have a baby brother and my mom feeds him” Kyle says, and even if none of the boys know, he’s the most cruel of the group. “Peter can’t do that because he doesn’t have a mom, but he’s still a baby”

Most of the group stare at Kyle without knowing what he’s talking about, and the two girls that are always together – Betty and MJ – tell him that they don’t find it funny. There is suddenly an argument around what makes a person a baby, mostly why Peter is a baby while Ned, MJ and Brad try to prove that he isn’t a baby. Usually, it’s a group of four, but that time Peter is just looking around.

He’s still sitting on the ground, his blue and red pants that he has begged his father to wear getting stained with sand. Ned is holding his hand, with the blue dinosaur toy next to Peter’s feet. The boy knows he is supposed to do something with it – and with all the screams and discussions that he can’t understand, he tries to reach for the piece. Only to be stepped on by Kyle when he takes a step to probably push Ned, or just to intimidate. Some of the moms talk about how Kyle’s parents don’t really care about how to raise up their son, because he doesn’t have modals and is rude to the rest of the class.

Peter’s fingers get trapped until Kyle’s new boots, and scream left his lips. That finally brings the attention of Betty’s mom and dad, who were hanging around and controlling the party. 

The tears and the worried words comes next, and all the kids forget about why Peter Stark is a baby and start babbling their own version of the story. Kyle starts saying that Peter tried to push him, and Flash says that Kyle pushed Peter and then stomped on his hand. MJ tries to explain that there is something wrong with Peter, and while they wait for Tony to come and pick him, Peter himself just sits with Ned again.

“Ned?” he whispers, looking down to his red and swelled fingers. “Why is my hand red? Did I… fall at the swings?”

“Kyle stepped on it” Ned says, already knowing that what MJ is saying is true; there is something wrong with Peter and it isn’t only his hand. “You’re asking really weird question. You should tell Mrs Brant to call your dad”

“Why do I tell Mrs Brant?” Peter says, looking at his hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the park. “We can just tell Mrs Allan”

The mention of his teacher’s name makes Ned think that Peter doesn’t know that they are in the park. There are swings in his school – one that Peter and he love to jump in, doing dangerous things that most of the time end up with calling one of their families and a bit of blood. Those times, Mrs Allan comes to get them from the backyard and takes them to the nurse office, where they can wait swinging their feet on the air. 

Before Ned can remind him again that they are in Betty’s birthday party in the park, Tony Stark is pushing Mr Brant to the side and kneeling in front of Peter, who finally looks up. His face is full of worry and partly anger to the boy who made the tears run down his son’s cheeks. He takes Peter’s hand in his and runs his thumb across the bruised skin.

“Oh, bud” Tony’s voice is soft and gentle. “Does it hurt too much? You’re being really brave, this is nothing dad can’t –“

“Daddy, why are we in the park?” Peter asks again. As he had forgotten why his hand hurt, he had stopped crying; but now, Peter’s eyes became wet again. “Daddy – daddy w-why are we-e in the pa-park?”

Peter breaks down in sobs and throws himself to his dad’s arms, the only safe place he recognize. Now, none of the kids at the party dare to laugh because of the nickname, as they all seem to understand that there is something wrong with Peter. Tony wraps his arms around Peter and gives the parents responsible of the party a questioning look, before trying to make Peter say something else.  


He doesn’t, just asks why are they in the park

-

It’s a cycle, and Tony knows when it starts and when it ends. First, Peter asks where they are – or why are they in a car, the room is white, or why there are so many people around. Then, Peter nods as if he understands and asks for his daddy. Sometimes, Tony is holding him so he doesn’t ask, but other times he’s talking with the doctor or just on the car seat beside him, while Happy drives them to the hospital. Once he has his daddy, he asks basic questions. Why does his hand hurt. How did they get there. Where are his pyjamas. What is the doctor doing in the room.

Then, Tony tries to explain it to him, so that Peter doesn’t get scared and Tony himself doesn’t break down in front of his son, who needs him.

“We’re in the hospital, Pete. This nice lady is doing some tests, like Uncle Bruce in his lab. You’re forgetting some stuff, but it’s fine because you’re being really brave and you’re going to remember everything soon”

The boy falls asleep eventually, after asking Tony once more time why does his hand hurt. Because he knows Peter has a tendency of waking up in the middle of his sleep, he ignores the tube linked to his son’s hand and puts him on his lap, with all the care of the world. The nurse just re-arrange the tube and the machines so that Tony can lean back against the wall and not torture anymore his back muscles. 

Helen Cho finds them like that, Peter with his hand gripping his father’s shirt and Tony caressing the curls on his head and looking at his chubby face. 

“It’s called TGA, temporal global amnesia” the doctor sits in the medical bed too, moving the blue sheets so she can put a hand on Tony’s knee. Through the years, they are more friend than professionals helping each other. She has been the one giving Peter his shots and cleaning his bruised knees. “I could tell you about the clinical syndrome chart, but I know FRIDAY is already preparing you enough work to read for a few weeks”

“Just a basic report” Tony replies, not even smiling. “How long until he can remember more than two minutes in a row?”

“A few hours, but I can’t say” Helen looks at Peter, who looks like nothing is wrong. “I – this is something really… unique. There are only a few cases I know, and all of them are old people who have Alzheimer or neurological illnesses. I’ve been searching around, but there are no documented cases from someone so young”

“So this could be forever?” his voice cracks, letting her know how scared he is. “I won’t let my kid be the only one who suffers from that shit. I’m gonna fix it”

“It can’t be fixed, Tony” Helen faces the truth. “We can pray that it only happens when you’re around, and only from time to time. He’ll forget what has happened in the last few minutes and won’t be able to retrain any kind of new information. For a few hours, he’ll have no temporary memory”

Tony has known from the moment Peter was born that he would always bring bad things to the kid. It doesn’t have to be that way, because TGA isn’t hereditary and there is nothing that Tony could have done to avoid it. It’s not a well-known disease, and Peter hasn’t shown apparent signs – sure, some headaches that Cho has always attributed to being more sensitive to light and sounds than the other kids. Either way, Tony wasn’t there when Peter first experience the memory loss, and the pure terror had been so immense that had left the boy in shock for two hours. 

No crying, no confusion, no pain. Just curiosity and the trust on his father, who feels unworthy of it.

Helen leaves after telling Tony how to talk with Peter when he wakes up, and tells him to come and see her in the medical wing tomorrow to talk about what they can do. Once she’s out the door, the tear he has been holding up falls on Peter’s shirt that has some picture of a TV show, followed by others. Tony is quietly crying in no time, pure anguish coursing through his veins as he hugs Peter close. 

He has friends; Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. Some of the Avengers are his friends too, and he is starting to consider his kid best friend’s mom as his friend too. But, at the same time, he feels alone. He doesn’t want ever again to hear Peter, who talks a lot and is always smiling, asking why are they in a car two times in less than five minutes, or not remembering that someone is applying ice to his hand until he flinches because it’s cold. 

It’s the type of loneliness he feels every time Peter has a problem and he can’t solve them, a feeling that won’t go away no matter how many years go by. His son is the joy and happiness of his days, but also the root of Tony’s insecurities and fears. 

However, before he can spiral without control in a world of self-doubt, Peter shifts on his lap. Tony looks down to meet bambi brown eyes, sleepily opening up. Peter doesn’t seem to notice his father’s tears, or is tired enough from the party and the events to care. The hand that is resting on Tony’s stomach, clutching the fabric there, goes up until it’s resting on his arc reactor. 

“Flash got my candies” Peter tries to explain, and Tony sags in relief at the affirmation. “Did I fall asleep on the car again?”

“Yeah, bud” Tony shushes him, chuckling wetly. “We’ll talk about it later, okay? You can keep sleeping”

“ ‘kay” Peter yawns, and Tony’s heat make a little room for adoration. “Love you lots, daddy”

“Me too, Pete” Tony watches as his son’s eyes close again. “Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Since my last work was so liked, I'm thinking about writting more about kid Peter Parker? If you have any suggestion, you can send them to me in Tumblr - imaginesmai - or leaving it in the comment.


End file.
